The Frames
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Near's centric. Antara mimpi, realita, dan bingkai orang-orang terpentingnya. For L's birthday, deathday, n Halloween. Mind to RnR?


Tadaima, minna-san~ Saia kembali dari kubur (?) ahem, maksud saia kembali dari hiatus panjang saia dan sedang mencoba mengobati virus _Writer's Block_ akut yang udah kronis ini sedikit demi sedikit… Maaf kalau hasilnya jadi kurang memuaskan.

_Setting_ fic ini adalah sekitar 5-6 tahun setelah canon, alias kekalahan Kira.

Ga banyak bacot, cekidout~

**"THE FRAMES"**

**.**

_Disclaimer: absolutely TO quadrate, that's inviolable_

.

.

_Sebuah dinding. Penuh dengan bingkai._

_Mata hitamnya yang besar bergerak perlahan, menelisik setiap inci detail dari komposisi teratur di hadapannya. Sebuah bingkai lukisan besar—sangat besar hingga rasanya ia nyaris bisa masuk menembus ke dalamnya—dengan gambar permandangan berkabut—terlalu berkabut untuk ia definisikan, namun familiar di saat yang bersamaan, entah mengapa. Di sekitar figura raksasa itu, sejumlah bingkai foto aneka bentuk dan ukuran tersusun menyebar—harmonis. Matanya sempat menangkap empat bingkai yang menarik perhatiannya, lalu perhatiannya kembali terpusat ke bingkai raksasa._

_Tangan terulur, hendak menyentuh…_

"—Near!"

_Pemuda albino itu membuka matanya._

.

"Tidak biasanya kau sampai tertidur di sini, Near," ujar Halle Lidner—selimut masih di tangannya, hendak ia sampirkan ke tubuh albino itu kalau saja ia tidak terbangun tiba-tiba.

Near tidak menyahut, tangannya yang dibalut lengan piyama putih panjang masih mengusap matanya. Belakangan ini ia sering tertidur tiba-tiba begini, padahal rasanya ia tidak terlalu lelah. Lalu, yang tadi itu…

"…Kau bermimpi tentang itu lagi, Near?" tanya Halle pelan—reaksi Near yang menerawang membuat pertanyaannya itu terasa retoris, sebenarnya.

"Sebagai detektif nomor satu di dunia saat ini, Anda harusnya tahu kalau saya lebih berorientasi pada logika, agen Lidner," jemari pucat itu memelintir rambut putihnya yang mulai memanjang seiring usia. "Tapi bohong kalau saya bilang kalau saya tidak percaya intuisi sepenuhnya."

Ada sesuatu yang rasanya mengganjal dan ia lupakan, sesuatu yang penting—tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apa itu.

.

.

Malam yang larut, suasana markas SPK sangat sepi. Halle izin pulang ke apartemennya, sementara Lester dan Gevanni sedang bertugas di New York sampai besok siang. Near beranjak dari kepungan kota dadu imajinernya—meregangkan tubuh sejenak dengan berjalan ke toilet untuk membasuh muka sepertinya ide yang cukup bagus.

Near baru saja meletakkan handuk putihnya dan melangkah melewati dapur ketika suara dentingan gelas melantun perlahan, tertangkap telinganya secara tak sengaja.

…Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya ia seorang diri di gedung ini?

Seandainya itu suara pencuri sekalipun, sebelum pergi Lester sudah mempersiapkan berbagai alat keamanan canggih dan sensor deteksi yang bahkan Wendy sekalipun tidak akan mudah membobolnya begitu saja. Lagipula Wendy baru mengabarinya tiga puluh menit yang lalu kalau ia sedang berada di Sicilia. Lalu siapa yang ada di dapur?

Terlepas dari segala situasi anomali yang mungkin sedang terjadi di gedung itu, Near tetap memasang wajah stoik. Perlahan ia membuka pintu dapur, sekedar memastikan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Near baru akan menutup kembali pintu dapur tatkala ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Pintu lemari makanan terbuka, dan di meja makan tergeletak sesuatu.

…Sepiring penuh _scone_, bongkahan gula yang berceceran… dan teh _Earl Grey_ hangat?

Near mengerutkan keningnya.

.

.

.

_Dari sekian banyak bingkai foto, empat bingkai itu ia tatap satu per satu, seolah hendak memahatnya di sudut ruang di otaknya yang tak terdefinisi. Satu bingkai persegi agak besar berwarna hitam mahoni sederhana, satu bingkai berbentuk sama berwarna abu-abu kusam namun berukiran rapi. Satu bingkai lonjong meran marun dengan tepian bergaris, dan satu bingkai persegi panjang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan ukiran rumit namun terkesan seperti belum selesai._

_Dengan polosnya ia berpikir_—seperti apakah bentuk bingkai fotonya jika nanti ia 'dipajang' di sana?

_Kabut pada lukisan raksasa di hadapannya sedikit memudar, namun ia tetap kesulitan melihat obyek apa yang tertera di dalamnya._

_Haruskah ia memakai kacamata _google_ agar dapat melihat dengan jelas?_

_Kabut semakin tebal, keluar dari balik lukisan—semakin pekat dan pekat, seolah menyedot dirinya ke dalam kegelapan yang putih. Abu-abu yang tak terdefinisi, tangan-tangan imaji menyeretnya—memaksa masuk lebih dalam, dalam, jauh ke dalam—_

.

Kedua belah kelopak itu pun terbuka paksa.

Near berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang mendadak terasa berat sambil memeluk erat mainan Gundam-nya. Kali ini agak… menakutkan. Rasanya seperti baru memainkan game horror macam _Silent Hill_ atau _Fatal Frame_ tiga malam berturut-turut _nonstop_…

Sesuatu terjatuh dari pangkuannya saat ia mencoba bangkit. Sesuatu yang membuat keningnya kembali berkerut, karena seingatnya ia tidak menyentuh _game_ konsol apapun hari ini.

Layarnya berkedip-kedip seolah mengejek, menampilkan _parade_ gadis-gadis dan sebaris kalimat, diiringi musik latar yang terdengar menyebalkan.

_"GAME OVER."_

Near melempar PSP itu hingga terdampar ke sudut ruangan.

.

.

Hujan selalu bisa membangkitkan sentimen.

Near menatap kosong hujan dari balik jendela. Petir yang menyambar tidak menakutinya, malah ia memejamkan mata—menikmatinya. Hujan seperti taburan _confetti_ air yang memeriahkan sebuah orkestra akbar yang diiringi bas kilat, disemarakkan dengan pencahayaan redup khas awan mendung…

Hujan mengingatkannya pada sosok yang pergi dari sangkar emas Wammy bertahun-tahun silam. Sosok yang telah bersumpah akan mengalahkannya hingga akhir hayatnya…

_"Masih mengurung diri dalam ruangan seperti biasa, heh?"_

Near membuka mata perlahan—jendela di hadapannya berubah menjadi hamparan bingkai yang belakangan memblokir alam bawah sadarnya. Kabut pada bingkai raksasa itu perlahan semakin pudar.

"Saya bukan tipe yang suka berada di luar lapangan," balasnya tenang. Ia tidak takut kali ini—sebaliknya, justru merasa begitu tenang. Ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya—tidak, memang tidak perlu, karena ia tahu persis siapa lawan bicaranya sekarang—terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia seharusnya masih sendirian di gedung itu.

_"Dasar apatis,"_ cibir suara itu. "_Sebegitu apatisnyakah sampai _dia_ mengirimku untuk mengundangmu? Kuharap kau masih ingat hari apa besok."_

"Saya ingat sekarang, tenang saja," jawab Near tenang. Lukisan di hadapannya semakin jelas, menampilkan sebuah bangunan berpagar tinggi bagaikan sangkar emas. "Saya ingat tanggal berapa sekarang dan besok. Senang rasanya kalau bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengingatkan saya."

Decihan pelan. _"Aku benci padamu, Albino Sialan."_

Ujung-ujung bibir Near melekuk ke atas. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya."

Suara-suara di belakangnya tidak terdengar lagi. Near menatap sekilas empat bingkai foto orang-orang berharganya dari _Wammy's_, kemudian tersenyum—berjalan menembus bingkai raksasa itu…

Bias kilat mengembalikan Near ke alam nyata. Segera ia menekan tombol _intercom_ dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka bungkus _Cadburys_.

"Roger, tolong persiapkan keberangkatan saya ke Winchester besok."

.

.

.

_Wammy's House_ masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Near dulu: ramai dengan anak-anak, walau tidak menutupi aura persaingan untuk memperebutkan gelar penerus L—dirinya sekarang. Calon-calon pangerannya masih kecil dan belum bisa diharapkan, namun setidaknya ia tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa namun tetap tidak berubah, Near," Roger menyambut Near di depan kantornya, sekalian mengomentari penampilannya sekarang: tubuh kurus nan ringkih yang semakin bertambah jangkung berbalut piyama putih panjang, memintal rambutnya dengan satu jari dan merangkul mainan Gundam dengan tangan satunya yang menganggur.

"Roger juga semakin tua. Sepertinya sudah saatnya Anda mencari penerus Watari dan mengambil cuti panjang," Near memandang kerutan di dahi pria itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei-hei, kau jauh-jauh dari LA kemari bukan untuk mengomentari penampilan masing-masing, bukan?" Roger tergelak. "Pergilah. Kurasa _mereka_ sudah menunggumu."

"Terima kasih, Roger."

.

.

Near menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

Ya, ini dia permandangan bingkai raksasa yang belakangan ia lihat namun ia lupakan. Sepetak tanah kosong khusus untuk mereka yang telah berjuang membela keadilan dan melawan tiran ababil bernama Kira, tempat mereka kini berbaring dengan tenang.

Bisa ia bayangkan kini mereka tengah duduk di atas pusara masing-masing, menanti kedatangannya. Mr. Wammy, Mello, Matt, dan…

Near menghampiri batu nisan yang paling besar—pusat dari pemakaman ini, juga dunianya dan _Wammy's House_. Karangan bunga ia letakkan di atasnya.

"Maaf saya terlambat, L… dan selamat ulang tahun."

…senang akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi…

.

.

**~FIN~**

.

Sekali lagi, maaf kalo pendek n kurang memuaskan, alur n cerita ga jelas dll… Boro-boro saia mengecek typo blablablah coz ini juga saia nulisnya di sela-sela tumpukan tugas kuliah. Namanya desakan nulis n ide selewat tengah malem itu emang ga bisa dicuekin begitu aja _*apa coba?*_

Kalo kemarin-kemarin saia ngerayain _L's birthday +_ _Halloween_ (yang saia tau rada telat, n ini sekalian ama _L's belated deathday_ juga sebenernya, secara selisih harinya cuma beda dikit doang) pake L's POV melulu, kali ini saia mencoba untuk bermain dengan Near's POV. Entah kenapa saia jadi ketularan virus MelloNear tak sengaja gara-gara game doujin visual novel yang saia mainin sebulanan ini _*malah curhat*_

R&R, minna-san~?


End file.
